


dannsa gu deireadh a' ghaoil (dancing to the end of love)

by apolliades



Category: Inception (2010), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Affection, Crossover, Dancing, Drunkenness, English Translation NOW AVAILABLE! wow, Fluff without Plot, Gaelic Language, M/M, One Shot, Quadruple Drabble, Scottish Gaelic, Short & Sweet, Singing, gaidhlig, which is apparently all i can write for them
Language: Gàidhlig
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades
Summary: “Thig an seo, a rùin. Mas e do thoil e. Dannsa còmhla rium.” / “Come here, love. Please. Dance with me.”





	dannsa gu deireadh a' ghaoil (dancing to the end of love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapoesieestdanslarue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapoesieestdanslarue/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [dancing to the end of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541688) by [apolliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades)
  * Translation into Français available: [danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542045) by [apolliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades)



> p.s. credit to [mia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lapoesieestdanslarue) for excellent song choice

“So. Ghabh sinn deoch.” Dh’èirigh Eames as an t-sòfa, gu dearbhachail. Thug e sùil air Tommy gu seasmhach.  
  
“...iomadh deochan...” arsa Tommy. “...’s an dèidh sin…?”

“‘’S an dèidh sin’?” Dh’aithlis Eames, “’S bha deoch agus dannsa gun thuirt thu, nach robh?”

“Cha tuirt… cha robh mi ann an dha-rìribh...”

“Thuirt thu, gu dearbh!”

Bha Tommy a’ crathadh a cheann. “A Eames, no. Tha mi loisgte, chan urrainn dhomh dannsa.”

Rinn Eames gàire. “A bheil an t-eagal ort?”

Thug Tommy sùil fhiadhaich air. “Chan eil, tha an _deoch_ orm.”

“A Thommy,” ars Eames, “Seas an àirde. Thig an seo.”

Ghearain Tommy, ach bha e dìomhanach. Lean Eames air adhart.

“Thig an seo, a rùin. Mas e do thoil e. Dannsa còmhla rium.”

Dh’èirigh Tommy, gu h-aindeonach, agus chaidh e gu Eames.

“Gun robh mìle math agad,” ars Eames, a’ gaolachadh esan agus a’ gabhail pògan dha, gu màirnealach air a’ bhathais, air gach gruaidh, air an smig.

“’s e do bheatha,” ars Tommy, le cèabharanach searbhas.

Rinn Eames gàire a-rithist, gu sàmhach agus gu caidreamhach. Thòisich e air ga tunnachdail, gu slaodach. Chrom Tommy a cheann air a ghualainn.

“Chan eil ceòl againn,” dhùrd e.

“Tha,” ars Eames. “Tha ceòl againn. Èist.”

Agus thòisich e air seinn. Glè shàmhach a bha a sheinn; do Thommy a-mhàin.

“You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you…”

Rinn Tommy gàire a-nis, ach gu socair, le coibhneas. Laigh e làmhan air ugan Eames, ’s cniadaich Eames a fhalt.

“Tha thu à gleus.”

“Shhh, coma leat, ‘s coma leam — you feel like heaven to touch…”

Theannaich Eames a greim, beagan. Lean e roimhe a seinn.

“I wanna hold you so much.”

Anns a ghàirdeanan, blàth ’s tèarainte, bha Tommy a’ tòiseachadh a tuiteam na chadal.

An ceann tamaill, rinn e cagar ann an cluais Thommy. “Tha thu a’ cadal air do chasan coltach ri each.”

Leig Tommy osna. Bha a shùilean dùinte.

“’S mise each.”

Thàinig snodha-gàire air aodann Eames. “No, a sholais mo bheatha. ’S thusa an duine agam, nach e?”

“...seadh.”

“Gu dearbh. Okay, a rùin, thugainn. Tha sinn a’ dol dhan leabaidh.”

“Dhan leabaidh?”

“Mm. Nach eil thu sgìth?”

“’n eil.”

Thug e Tommy dhan leabaidh aca, cò-dhiù.

“’N eil gu dearbh? Dè tha thu, anns a’ chùis sin?”

Bha Tommy sàmhach car tiotaibh. Thòisich Eames a’ smaoineachadh gun robh e a’ cadal gu dearbhad a-nis, ach —

“Loistge, tha fhios ’ad, loistge,” ars e, “agus...”

“Agus?”

Dh'fhosgail e a shùilean, gu drùibleach, ach gu sòlasach. “Ann an trom-ghaol.”


End file.
